1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable web cutters. Such structures of this type, generally, allow web samples to be cut in various lengths, widths and thicknesses while employing a disposable cutter blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known, in a mat cutting apparatus, to employ a single edge razor blade which is mounted to cut on an angle. Exemplary of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,459 ('459) to C. P. Stowe, entitled "Mat Cutting Apparatus". The '459 reference employs a blade that moves while cutting a stationary piece of mat, but the blade cannot be inverted when dulled. Also, the blade cannot be set in more than one position.
It is also known, in paper cutting systems, to employ a portable cutter which uses round slitter blades. Exemplary of such prior art is the "cutoff" system, manufactured by TAPIO Technologies of Finland. While the TAPIO system uses chain tensioning that requires lubrication, it also employs round slitter blades which cut with a scissor effect. However, the slitter blades must be sharpened at a machine shop, which adds to the operating expense. While the TAPIO system is portable, it must be bolted to a work top. Also, the system uses a feed plate which must also be fixed to the work top. Finally, while the TAPIO system employs a fixed hand wheel to wind the paper, it can only cut fixed-width rolls.
Consequently, a more desirable web cutter would be one which (1) tightly winds the web sample that is cut, (2) utilizes standard, replaceable blades, which are readily accessible at any hardware store, (3) the blades are protected by a safety shield, (4) the cutter is adjustable for several core widths, (5) the cutter will support rolls with variable diameters, allowing numerous cross-directional (CD) samples to be wound on one core, (6) the cutter is free-standing, thereby allowing various support surfaces to be utilized, (7) the height of the cutter is adjustable, (8) the cutter allows for sample winding with the felt or wire-side of the web facing out, (9) the cutter employs an interchangeable handle to allow for both left-handed and right-handed operation, (10) the cutter is portable and easily assembled and (11) the cutter requires no lubrication.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a web cutter which is lightweight through simplicity of parts and uniqueness of structure, and which at least equals the cutting characteristics of the known cutters, but which at the same time avoids all of the previously mentioned downfalls of the known cutters.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.